


Standby

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 10, Secret Relationship, True Love, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron and Noel are set to film the prison sex scene in season 10, only they aren't together anymore and have to act like lovers again
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	Standby

Standby

(Mosher oneshot)

"Hey guys, thanks for comin in today, I know you're supposed to have the afternoon off." John apologized sympathetically as he motioned for them to sit down in his trailer. 

Cameron sat down in one of two chairs, letting Noel take the other that faced John's desk. And yes, they were set to have the rest of the day off after shooting the prison sex and their fight this morning, but John had called him in and Noel too apparently. 

"You said it was urgent." Cameron replied, not looking in Noel's direction but forwards. "What's up?"

John had his fingers up to his mouth, trying to find the words without being crude. "I went through the footage from last night and I wanted to ask you about it."

A slither of panic blocked him from saying anything, fear that John might have suspected what he and Noel did last night, but there was no way he could know. They'd been alone the entire time. 

"You said we had to reshoot it all, right, and we did?" Noel asked, also worried as he leaned forward in the chair. 

"Oh yeah, we had to reshoot the entire sex scene in the beginning because the camera was on the fritz." John wiggled a DVD remote at them. "But it turns out, the camera did pick up something and I thought I could give you two the chance to see first."

Cameron swallowed thickly around that panic stuck in his throat, now looking at Noel for help, only to see that same panicked look on his face. He knew what this was, Noel did too by how freaked out he looked. 

When they didn't reply to John, they glanced worriedly to the tv mounted on the wall and watched as John clicked a few buttons, bringing up some of the footage from last night after the camera stopped working. 

"Fuck." Cameron groaned, looking away from the camera as he and Noel instantly appeared, dressed in ratty white boxers and tank tops, locked at the lips. "I can explain. We can explain."

Noel nodded, wide eyes moving from the tv to the ground. "We can explain…"

John paused the tv just as Cameron had his hand pushed into the back of Noel's boxers. "I sure as hell hope so."

**

(12 hours earlier)

"Cut!!"

Cameron picked himself up off the floor at the sound of someone, probably John, calling cut. It was a little unexpected, he thought they were doing it all. The little rumble in the bed, plus the fight after and they only did the first part. 

"Sorry guys, we seem to be havin a camera issue." John apologized, distracted as he looked over the camera. 

"Yeah, okay." Cameron pulled his boxers the rest of the way up and made sure to pull his shirt back down, not knowing what else to do aside from stand there. 

Today they were filming the prison sex scene and the fight after. It was pretty straight forward; them waking up in different bunks, him swinging down to get some ass where Noel/Mickey slept below, they mimic sex, then they fight. Simple. Easy. And they already did it twice already. 

But for them, nothing was that simple. Not for them. 

They weren't together anymore, him and Noel. Hadn't been for nearly two years. It ended badly for them, it ended in fighting with tears in their eyes. It ended not because they didn't love each other, or something as bad as infidelity, but because of their conflicting working schedules. 

When Noel quit shameless for awhile, it put a strain on their relationship. He no longer got to see his boyfriend, even if they were on the down low. And when they did get to meet, it was awkward from so much time passing. They spent half their free time trying to get over that uncomfortable feeling before the rest could unfold.

During that time, Noel had a few projects he occupied his time with, The Red Line that was being filmed in Chicago, which helped when Cameron had to fly out to shoot for Shameless. They got together, dinner and drinks like friends, then tangled in a big bed with sweat soaked sheets as lovers do. And it was good again for awhile. 

Until he got cast for Gotham, which meant all that free time with Noel got taken away, funneled into another project. That's when it really went downhill. They never saw each other, only spoke on the phone or video calls in different time zones. No physical contact. It was torture. 

Reuniting for the prison scene season 9 was supposed to be their shot to see each other again. To fully bask in being together again after so much time had passed. To fix their issues and come up with a better plan. They were both done with Shameless, The Red Line was done filming and he had a break from Gotham, it was supposed to be good. 

It all ended there. They'd grown too far apart to bring it back together again. And they both knew that since the show was over for both of them, they wouldn't have any chance to be together. They had other projects, different schedules, even if they lived in the same city, they were light years apart. 

So it ended. They spent that last night together having sex, slowly, doing everything they could for the last time. They even slept together after and in the morning, they traded soft, tear stained kisses as they said goodbye. 

That was two years ago and Cameron never stopped thinking about him. And now, they both got talked into another season of Shameless, playing lovers when they became strangers. 

And no one knew. Not a single person. They all expected their overdue reunion to be wonderful and filled with tears of joy and smiles. Instead, he and Noel hugged quickly, spoke a kind word or two to each other and that was it. 

It was awkward and painful to pretend again, to kiss and touch as they used to but knowing nothing would happen after. They'd go back to quick glances and forced conversations. 

Like now. Just waiting for John to give them the go ahead to keep going, or to start over and pretend to be lovers. It was so bad, that he couldn't even sit with Noel on the bed. It just hurt too much to be so close and yet always so far away. 

"Find the problem?" Noel asked, breaking the silence as he messed with the ink on his knuckles. 

"Almost…" John trailed off, not really paying attention. 

Cameron sighed, feeling that awkwardness creep up his spine, forcing him to pace the small length of the floor. Pacing helped keep him in check. No personal questions, no over looking or lingering gazes. No small talk. Just silence. 

"Do we need to break for a few?" Noel asked, looking up, ignoring Cameron pacing to see them all looking over the camera. 

"Gimme one second and I'll tell you." John answered back. 

The sex scene had been fucking painful. Cameron, although in character, couldn't help but mimic some of the things Noel liked during sex. Kissing his neck, nipping it quickly with his teeth, his hands spanning the length of his stomach as he held his hips back so his ass was flush against him. Or the way he gripped his side as he pretended to thrust, holding Noel like they were lovers again. 

And Noel, letting out those soft moans for him, even when Cameron knew he hadn't meant to. Gripping his hair, pulling him close when he started to move. Cameron let his eyes close and let himself pretend that it was real. That it was him and Noel again and not Ian and Mickey. 

It left him hard, in need of finishing what they started. It had his mind in a flurry, his heart in knots. Cameron still wanted him so fucking much that it hurt. But too much had happened and he didn't know how to fix it quick enough. 

John groaned and moved back to Cameron and Noel. "They are gonna have to take it apart and look to see what's wrong."

Cameron nodded, knowing that if only one camera was down, John had many more. "Okay, so we pick up with him kicking me out of bed, right?" He asked, hoping that slow, incredible torture was over.

"Sounds good to me." Noel spoke up, finally looking towards Cameron.

"Not really, the last take didn't record." John groaned, irritated as well. "So we would have to do it from the top."

Noel's eyebrows rose. "Again? The entire thing?"

John nodded, eyes tired. 

"Shit." Cameron groaned, turning so he could prepare himself for the next half hour of torture. 

"Sorry guys. But sometimes this shit happens."

Noel closed his eyes, head down as he pushed his hair back. "Any chance we can do it first thing tomorrow morning?"

Cameron hated how eager Noel sounded to postpone it, but he felt the same way so he couldn't really be irritated by it. "Would that be okay?"

At first John wanted to say no. It would push them back half a day, but one look at them and he knew they were just as fried as the camera. "Fine. But first thing tomorrow morning, which is your day off, I might add."

Cameron could care less about the day off. He just didn't want to do that part again, at least not tonight. His mind was too full, his heart was beaten down. "I'm good with that."

Noel nodded, his hands rubbing over his face. "Yeah, me too."

"Alright. Gonna clean it up for tomorrow, try and fix the camera too." John looked around, signalling for everyone else to move to a different set. "We can film a few other scenes to make up for the time lost tomorrow."

"Take the camera boss?" Kenny, the camera man asked.

John shook his head. "Just leave it. Last time we broke it, Charlie about had my head for touching it. He'll come get it as soon as I call him."

Cameron glanced to Noel, who still had his head in his hands, pointed down at the floor. 

"You two head out, and be ready for tomorrow." John gave them both pointed looks as he walked out, leaving them alone to handle his other business. 

"Tomorrow then." Noel said tiredly, moving his hands to look at Cameron. "Maybe if we get here early we can do a trial run. Make sure we only have to do it once."

"We shouldn't even be doing this in the first place." Cameron grabbed his script from the top bunk, squeezing it as he let his head rest against the cool metal. "I should have told him no when he asked."

"Too late now." Noel commented dryly, glancing at Cameron's body while he wasn't looking. "And I should have told his ass no too."

That's all that needed to be said. They both didn't want to be there, probably for different reasons, and they both regretted coming back. Because if one came back, the other would also because Ian and Mickey were a pair. Take all or leave all. 

"Yeah, tomorrow then." Cameron stood up, script squeezed tightly in his hand, just like his heart was in his chest. "Night." He mumbled and moved towards the door but before he could step passed the camera equipment, Noel caught his arm. 

"Cam…" Noel said quietly, not altogether sure why he stopped him from leaving, only that he felt like he had to.

The touch sent a wave of sparks up his arm, webbing out into his chest and down his back. "What is it?" Cameron asked, looking at his hands and those familiar fake tattoos. 

"I can't do this anymore." Noel pulled his arm, bringing him closer. "All this shit with us, I can't handle it right now. Not when we have to work together."

"We didn't have to Noel." Cameron's eyes moved up to his tired blue eyes. "We came back because we wanted to. Which was clearly a mistake."

"I don't know if it was." Noel let go of his wrist, but didn't move away. "We knew this would happen and we came anyway."

Cameron's heart pulsed, sending painful jabs into it. "Do we have to do this now?" He put a hand across his heart, trying to ease the pain. "I'd rather do that damn scene again a million times then have this talk right now."

He wanted to talk, very much. But he already had a feeling it would only end badly...again. Pushing them further away instead of bringing them closer like it was supposed to. Like he wanted it to and now, it seemed like maybe Noel had the same thoughts. 

"Fine, let's do it then." Noel kept eye contact, watching every emotion pass over Cameron's face. 

"Do what?" Cameron asked, just to be sure. 

"The scene. It means we don't need to meet early tomorrow." Noel looked away, making sure all his clothes were in place.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Cameron insisted, rolling his script over and over again to busy his hands. "I'm kinda beat."

"That's makes both of us but we aren't going to be in the mood to do it more than once tomorrow. Might as well do it now."

Apparently Noel wasn't taking no for an answer. Cameron watched him climb into his bed, facing the wall. It allowed him to see the curve of his side, the way his legs were split. It only made that need inside him stronger. 

"Shit." Cameron groaned, tossing the rolled up script up to his bed before climbing up himself. "One time Noel, then I'm going home."

When Noel didn't answer, Cameron covered his hips up with the sheet and turned to his side a little, pretending to be half asleep, groggy. Cameron went with it, acting like he heard the guards outside, indicating he was supposed to wake up. 

Cameron moved to his back, one hand going to his cock, sleepily stroking himself before he peeked over the bunk, seeing Noel still turned. He gripped the edge of the bunk and swung down, laying behind him...just like he always had.

Instinct took over, making it easy for Cameron to move that last inch as he kissed Noel's neck, their bodies lining up perfectly just in time for him to kiss his neck again. 

Noel moaned as he was supposed to, pushing against his body as he smiled and one tattooed hand came back, gripping his hair enough to make his entire body shake. 

It felt good. It felt way to fucking good. Noel's body was different then he remembered, bigger, more muscled as his hand moved down the front of his body, pulling his hips back. 

"Fuck." Cameron groaned for real as Noel moved his other hand back, rubbing over his ass, then his thighs, at the same time he began to rock against him, his own hand moving over those thin boxers. 

The next set of actions didn't happen just yet. Cameron continued to rock against his ass, feeling how hard it made him, pushing right against that perfect ass. And Noel, he was moving with him, still making those low moaning noises. 

It was getting out of control. Cameron was panting into his neck, kissing it when he wasn't supposed to and Noel didn't tell him to stop. That was the worst part, Noel just let it happen like he was trapped in the incredible fantasy. 

"We need to keep going." Cameron groaned, pulling Noel's boxers down, until his ass was bare. "Fuck, fuck." He closed his eyes, moving his hand just as Noel did to pull his own down over one cheek. 

"Keep going Cam." Noel turned a little onto his stomach, glancing over to see him flushed with arousal as his cock pushed into the bed. "Grab it."

Cameron reach over to grab the package labeled mayonnaise, even when it was just little packs of vaseline with a mayo sticker slapped on it. He grabbed it, tore it with his teeth and put a little on his fingers. 

"Cam." Noel moaned, pushing back.

"Shh baby," Cameron let the term slip easily and watched Noel react, gasping a little as his head dropped into the pillow. "I'm working on it."

He was only supposed to pretend to put it on his fingers but they were slick with the clear gel. He wasn't supposed to be hard, his cock wasn't even supposed to be out. But it was and he smoothed that clear gel up and down his cock, making his head drop back. 

"Don't stop." Noel whispered, turning a little more until he could push his hips into the bed. "It feels so good."

Cameron moved, one knee split wide as he slowly moved against his ass. His cock was wet, throbbing as it pushed against him. "I miss it." He whispered into his back when he pressed his face there, taking a deep breath. "I fucking miss it."

Noel's hand moved down, gripping Cameron's thigh, pulling to urge him on, his body trembling at the feel of him so close. "I want it." He pushed his ass back, feeling how wet it was. "We shouldn't, but I want it."

Cameron kept up the slow pace of his hips and kissed across his back. Mouthing at his sensitive ears, then his jaw as his right hand slipped under the pillows, lightly wrapping around Noel's neck as he turned him towards his mouth.

"This is a bad idea." Cameron spoke into his ear, watching Noel's skin, covered in goosebumps. "It'll only make things worse."

Noel nodded, his hand coming up to rest on the one over his throat. He squeezed, asking Cameron to tighten his hold and he did. "Tell me you don't want it."

"I always want it." Cameron groaned, gripping Noel's side with his other hand. "You have no idea how much I want it."

"Show me." Noel spoke breathlessly against his lips. "It's been so long Cam."

He couldn't wait any longer. Not when he was asking like that, not being this close, able to smell him again, able to taste his skin as he pushed against his ass. It was too much. 

Cameron kissed his lips, moaning deeply as he felt them again for the first time in years. Soft and sweet, his lower lip a little thicker than the top, making it easy to trap it between his own. Owning his mouth the same way Noel owned his heart. 

"I love you." Noel whispered softly, pulling away from the kiss to tell him. "I always have."

Cameron stroked over Noel's jaw as he studied those stormy blue eyes. "I love you too baby." He replied honestly, kissing over his cheek. "So fucking much."

As Noel pulled him into another kiss, Cameron shifted his hips a little until he could slide his fingers between Noel's cheeks, rubbing over his hole, teasing them both just enough to drive them insane. 

"Please." Noel moaned between kisses, wiggling his ass a little. 

One finger slid in so easily. The wetness combined with the way Noel arched his back, pushing against it, and he had no trouble. It caused Noel to moan into his mouth, temporarily halting any other kisses. 

"God Noel," Cameron whined against his jaw, imagining how tight and perfect he was going to be. "I want it so bad."

"Me too," Noel moved a little, splitting his legs wider and that finger slid in a little deeper. "Fuck, gimme another one."

Cameron slid another one in just as he pushed his hips forward, grinding into Noel's right cheek. He listened to Noel gasp, giving him those beautiful sounds he missed so much. It fueled him to keep going, to give him more.

"Has anyone else fucked you like this?" Cameron asked right into his ear, growling a little just imagining someone else taking Noel like this. "Hmm? Someone else give you what you need?"

Noel shook his head, moving on hand between his body and the sheets until he could touch his cock, moaning as he gripped it. "You're what I need."

That's all he needed to hear. Cameron sucked against his neck, just under his ear and added another finger, making Noel whine loudly, biting the pillow so they wouldn't be heard. 

"I need to feel more." Cameron groaned, moving the hand that was on Noel's side down a little, pushing his tank top up to his shoulders. "Take it off."

Noel rose up as much as he could, gripped the back of the shirt and pulled it over his head. "Yours needs to come off."

Cameron managed to wiggle out of his shirt, letting it pool on his right elbow where he refused to remove his fingers. The second their bare skin touched, they both gave a deep moan. Noel lifted up, pushing his back against his chest, making him push back, pinning him to the bed only for it to repeat. 

"Fuck." Cameron moved down, sliding against naked skin to kiss down his spine. Sucking at his skin, biting it as his other hand dug his nails in, marking him. "Your body baby...God."

Noel arched like a cat, his face turned to the side of the pillow. "You feel so much bigger Cam." His hand moved back, digging his nails into his thigh. "Heavier."

When Cameron was down by his ass, he spread him open, watching three of his fingers slide wetly into him. Stretching him out, making room for his cock until they could finally come together again. 

"Arch your back for me baby." Cameron requested in a deep voice, not unaware of how familiar it all was. "Show me."

Noel turned on his stomach, forcing him to release his cock. He spread his legs wide and arched his back, showing him what he wanted. "Like that?"

Cameron kissed over his cheeks, rubbing his face all over them. "Just like that. Now, ride em baby. I know you remember."

"Yeah, I do." Noel blushed, pushing his face into the pillow as he moved against his fingers. Lifting up just enough for them to slide almost all the way out before he pushed down, letting them slide back in. "God."

"Keep going." Cameron said as he moved one hand between Noel's legs, bending his cock back just enough so he could dip down, sucking him as he moaned.

"Oh my God." Noel whined, spreading his legs wide for him. He pushed against his fingers faster, feeling Cameron's middle finger graze his prostate before the feeling faded. "Faster, fuck go faster. I feel it." 

That got Cameron to stop, releasing his cock as he kissed back up his thighs, then his ass, nipping at soft skin with his teeth. "Not yet baby, not until I'm in you."

"I'm ready, come on." Noel wiggled his ass, feeling Cameron's lip brush across it. "You can slide right in Cam."

Slipping his fingers out had Cameron growling, watching his hole clench from the loss, eager to get them back. He smoothed away the lube, not waiting until it was all gone to push his tongue inside. The taste never bothered him, not when Noel's taste covered it up, alerting all his other senses.

"Yes, yes...fuck yes." Noel moaned, gripping the thin mattress so he was able to push down, riding his tongue. "Fuck me."

Eating Noel's ass was a damn science. Noel knew exactly how he needed it and Cameron delivered every time. He didn't like easing into it like they were virgins, he liked it deep on that first thrust. He wanted to feel your jaw pressing into his ass until you couldn't get any deeper. 

Cameron knew what he liked, because he liked it too. Both hands gripped Noel's cheeks, spanking them hard before spreading him open. Getting two handfuls until he had a clear shot, digging his tongue in deep and fast, making himself growl as Noel pushed against his face like he was about to come. 

"Gotta fuck me, now. Before I come." Noel whined, not stopping his movements but trusting that Cameron would.

"Easy baby," Cameron licked back up his spine until he bit the back of his neck and his entire body moved on top of him. "I'm working on it." 

"Work faster." Noel smiled, glancing back to see the return smile. "Wanna feel you."

Cameron grabbed the makeshift lube, smearing more down his cock as well as replace what he licked away between Noel's legs. "Can you look at me when I push in?" Cameron asked as he moved into place. "I need to see you."

Noel nodded, turning his head to the side until he could see Cameron's face. "I love you so fucking much."

One of his arms moved across Noel's chest, almost pressing into his throat while the other was back at his hip, gripping it tightly. "I love you more." He whispered into his ear, seeing his eyes close. 

Cameron watched his face as he pushed in slowly, even forcing his own eyes to stay open at the overwhelming pleasure he felt, just to see Noel's face. The way his eyes stayed closed, his mouth dropped open on a silent groan. His entire body sagged as if he'd been waiting a long time for this and now that he finally had it, he was overwhelmed.

"Cam…" Noel gasped, moving his hand back to grip his jaw, keeping him close. "Oh Cam."

Cameron swallowed his animalistic growl by kissing over Noel's jaw, trying to keep himself together. "I know baby, I know." His eyes shut without his permission the moment he bottomed out, taking his breath away. "Oh God."

Being together like this made it feel like no time had passed. Their bodies fit together like their minds, like their hearts, coming together in a way neither of them could explain. Cameron moved, pressing deep inside him and Noel was there to meet that thrust, gripping him tightly, keeping him in place like he never wanted him to leave. 

"Just like that." Noel groaned, dropping his head into the pillow, smiling when Cameron followed, kissing along his neck. "You're so deep."

Cameron lifted on his elbow, looking down just as he pulled out a little. His cock was wet, straining to go back inside. He thrust in harder, not stopping until Noel gave that sharp gasp before he did it again and again. 

"Feels like the first time." Cameron groaned into his ear, pausing long enough suck on it, nipping it with his teeth. His pace quickened without him realizing it, making sweat slide along their skin, making them stick together. "I miss you baby."

Noel quickly caught Cameron's lip between his teeth, pulling until he groaned. "Show me."

Cameron smiled, quickly kissing his lips before he moved back, kneeling between Noel's legs as he wiggled on his knees. He kissed along his back as he started to move faster, until his balls slapped the back of Noel's. 

"Yeah, that's it." Noel whined, one hand moving up to grip the bars above him as he thrust back. "I know you like it hard."

"Fuck yeah I do." Cameron growled, holding both hips as he slammed into him as hard and fast as possible. But that only lasted for a minute before he was back to the slow, deep thrusts. "I think about this every single day."

Noel smiled, letting his sweaty forehead rest against his arm. "Explains why you're always hard." He moaned in between hard thrusts. 

"I'm always hard because I think of you." Cameron put both hands on Noel's lower back, pressing down hard enough to push him into the bed. "Fuck, I need this again. I need you all the time baby."

Noel nodded, gasping too sharply to talk. He just gripped the bed, letting Cameron move him where he needed to. And his body had no objections, getting those fast, rough thrusts followed by the deep, slow ones that quenched both needs for rough reunion sex and slow, passionate I love you sex.

"Touch yourself for me." Cameron let the pressure off his back. One hand move into Noel's hair, fisting it while the other moved to his stomach. "I feel how close you are baby."

"I'm trying to last." Noel whined but pushed his hand between him and the bed, jerking himself fast. "I don't want to stop."

Cameron knew just what he meant and it was more than sex. Noel didn't want them to stop, stop touching or kissing or saying all the things they couldn't say in two years. They were together, making up for lost time and he never wanted it to end. Once they came, once reality came back, they would both be alone. 

His body was ready the moment he pushed into Noel. Cameron had been holding it back as he tried to make it good for them. As he tried to give Noel what he liked, what he needed. And as much as he didn't want it to end, he wanted to feel him come. He wanted to make him come. 

"Baby please," Cameron begged, panting hard as his body moved in a blur, keeping up the speed they needed. "Come for me Noel. Let me feel it."

Noel's entire body shook after hearing that and there was no way he could say no. His hand moved so fast he couldn't even focus on it, he was nearly screaming into the pillows, biting them as he let it overtake him.

"Oh my God!!" Noel groaned, coming hard into his hand, not stopping even when it became too sensitive to keep going. "Come for me Cam. I know you need it."

Cameron's hand moved down from Noel's stomach to his cock, smearing his him up his chest, then his neck and as soon as Noel caught his finger, sucking his own come off, he came. He didn't pull out, but pushed in as deep as he could, filling him up. 

"Fuck." Cameron pushed his head into Noels back and kept going, slowly thrusting. "So perfect." He whispered, kissing back over to his ear, his jaw until he could see his smile. "Always."

Noel smiled, rubbing against his face as Cameron lowered them both to the bed. "Always." He repeated, turning a little more to kiss him. 

Cameron pulled out, making them both gasp into the kiss so he could turn Noel over, moving between his legs. He could finally see him, able to push his messy hair back and see the veins pulse on either side of his throat. Noel touched his sides, lazily wrapping his legs around him. 

It was perfect. They were perfect. 

"I need you Cam." Noel whispered as he ended the kiss, moving his hands up his back, then into red hair as he pulled. "I don't care what we have to do, I need you."

Cameron felt his heart pound in his chest and knew Noel could hear it. "Promise?" He asked, searching his face for the truth. "It can't be like it was baby. I can't do it again."

"It won't." Noel promised, pulling him back down for a kiss. "It'll be different."

It wasn't even a choice anymore. Cameron already made up his mind way before now, that he wanted Noel back. And he had a chance now. To fix it, to make it better for them. They had a second chance. 

"Promise me Noel." Cameron moved one of Noel's hands to the bed above his head, linking their fingers. 

"I promise." Noel squeezed their hands, once again bringing him down for a kiss that never ended….

**  
(12 hours later; John's office)

"Uh, it just happened." Cameron blurted, making Noel smile beside him. "Not the past few years but the random sex thing."

John chuckled. "Years huh?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah, years. But then it was over." He glanced at Cameron, holding his hand out as one big hand linked with his own. "Just didn't think we should tell people."

"We didn't it to fuck with the show or the image." Cameron clarified. "It was a little rough to hide it but--"

John held his hand out, stopping them as he shut off the tv. "I don't need the details boyd and you're lucky I was alone when I went over this."

Cameron blushed, his face turning as red as his hair. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It won't happen again." Noel added, squeezing Cameron's hand.

John stood, moving to the take the DVD out and put the blank disc in a blank case and handed it to them. "As long as this," he motioned to their linked hands, "doesn't affect your work or your co-workers, then I'm okay with it but if it does, it becomes by business."

Cameron took the DVD, a little confused as to why he handed it to him but happy they weren't getting in trouble. "It won't. But why did you give this to me?"

John smiled. "Figured you guys might wanna watch it. You know, for research, studying it for other scenes."

Noel grinned as he sat back, one hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh at the look on Cameron's face. "Thanks, I'm sure we will."

Cameron looked at him with wide eyes, a little surprised but more than a little turned on. He stood, pulling Noel with him. "We are gonna do study and shit now. Right?"

Noel laughed this time, making John smile as they moved to the door. "Yeah, right."

"Enjoy your day off boys, you only get one."

The second the door shut, Cameron had Noel by the back of his neck, pushing him against the trailer. "You really wanna watch it?"

Noel nodded, biting his lip as he pushed his hands up the back of Cameron's shirt. "Don't even try to act like you down." He glanced down, eyebrows raised. "I can feel that you do."

"Of course I do." Cameron growled, pushing his hips forward. "My place or yours?"

Noel grinned. "Yours. The bed is bigger."

Cameron laughed happily. "My place then." He moved down, his smile slipping only for him to lick his lips just before Noel pulled him by his side, making their lips touch. 

"Soon." Noel groaned, kissing him. "Very, very soon."

"Soon, like now baby." He pulled away, grabbing Noel's hand as they ran for the car. Smiling and laughing, bumping into each other just to hug or to steal a kiss. "We have the whole day off."

"I love you." Noel smiled, letting their noses bump together. 

"Love you more." Cameron replied just as easily, already getting lost in the blue of his eyes before they even made it to the car.

But that's what love was. Scary, dangerous and messy. But work is what made it all work and they were dedicated enough to try again. 

Second chances were needed. They changed, their lives changed. But their feelings remained the same and it was real enough to risk another chance.


End file.
